vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dismas Mersiv
Dismas Mersiv, also known by his Skorpe handle, , is one of the trolls in Vast Error. ''His associated alchemic sigil is Phosphorus and his horns are sharp and turn upwards into what would be a triangle, which is related to his symbol as well as the "edgy" archetype he represents. He has a pseudo-healing factor as his survival tactic, which allows him to quickly heal wounds albeit leaving them horribly scarred and disfigured. His most notable scars were given to him by his lusus and are presented on his face, which he covers up with a bandanna due to being extremely self-conscious about them. He was the fourth troll introduced and the fifth troll to enter the game. Biography Six-Sweeps Not much is known about Dismas' past, aside from his history with Murrit. It is known that Murrit somehow came to own Dismas' soul after Dismas lost it in a poker match. Dismas was then appointed to being Murrit's hitman, supposedly to take back artifacts he sold from the Frog Temple. Which he needs to fulfill his deal with White Noise. Pre-game Dismas is first seen shortly after he returned to his room after narrowly avoiding his lusus, who happened to be a rancid mood. He is suddenly messaged by his kismesis who tells him he needs to go outside and that tonight was of great importance, as Murrit's plans to save his friends from total planetary annihilation and bring about The Game were finally coming to fruition. Despite his concerns about dealing with his lusus, Dismas begrudgingly complies. After being told the situation and the fate of their doomed planet, Dismas encounters Murrit's remote surveillance robot: Boobdrone. Underwhelmed by the breast-shaped robot, and flipping it off, Murrit responds with a slap to the face from Boobdrone. When Dismas still doesn't believe Murrit's claims of the destruction of Repiton, Boobdrone points to the sky and draws attention to the meteors falling from above. Not long after, Dismas' lusus -- still mad from being locked out -- finds Dismas and prepares an attack for his ward. As Dismas prepares to retaliate, he soon realizes he has no help and must retreat to a nearby hideaway by a waterfall. He then receives a message from Albion, who unbeknownst to him, is being possessed by his long-deceased Ancestor. Albion's ancestor warns Dismas to not "follow credence of the man who spins words like yarn" and to stop "the limeblooded vessel to his heart", leaving Dismas deeply confused and concerned for his friend. Shortly after, he is included in Murrit's mass memo concerning The Game. Dismas tries his best to choke out the young Skulltitan, but is easily knocked off and is sent hurtling towards the cliff side as his lusus fires an atomic blast in his direction. Dismas loses his bandanna in the process and his fate is left unknown until Act 2. He is then included Ellsee's memo, but does not appear to respond. Some time later, Dismas wakes up at the bottom of the canyon: alive but heavily injured. He is once again appraoched by the Boobdrone, now being piloted by Murrit. Dismas tells Murrit that he's officially out of commission, on the count of his broken arm which his healing factor can't immediately heal like the rest of him. Dismas calls Murrit out for nearly getting him killed for his sick little videos, but states that he knows better than to expect that from the seadweller. Murrit, in an effort to make Dismas feel better and get him to move, brings Dismas' moirail into the call: furbishFacilirated. An upset and frantic FF asks Murrit about Dismas' wellbeing, as Murrit had told her that he had been killed. FF asks Dismas if he's alright, but Dismas comforts ''her instead, since she's clearly upset and overwhelmed from thinking that Dismas was dead and being unable to get any clear answers from Murrit. Dismas tells FF that his lusus' attack was a fluke with no actual killing intent, and he is mostly fine aside from the arm. Meanwhile, Murrit plays back his remixed footage of Dismas' fight which creates a cacophony of noise that upsets Dismas and FF. Murrit states he's ready for Dismas to act as his server player for the game. Dismas and FF tells Murrit to fuck off on the count of Dismas' condition and Murrit being entirely at fault for it. Murrit tells them he's hatched a plan to get Dismas back to his hive, as he has another Boobdrone push an ore-powered mine cart onto the nearby rails. Dismas and FF do not like Murrit's plan, but Dismas refrains from complaining about it to address his previous cryptic conversation with Albion. Murrit states that she's fine and seemed to be acting relatively normally from his perspective. FF points out that even if the cart plan works, Dismas will still have to contend with his lusus back at his hive, which Murrit says that it's under control. Finally Dismas reminds Murrit that his computer is damaged and barely functional and will likely be unable to run the game. Murrit tells Dismas that they will work as a team to get it working again. Resentful, but seeing no other options, Dismas reluctantly agrees with the plan. Dismas is lifted onto the cart by the drone, sets the carrier to max speed and proceeds to MELT TRACK with the Boobdrone in tow. During the game Dismas has yet to enter the game. Etymology Dismas' Skorpe handle, 'gigantisDebilitation', 'gigantis' meaning Godzilla (a reference to the original international title of the second Godzilla movie: Gigantis: The Fire Monster, as well as being a reference to Dismas' lusus), and 'debilitation' meaning 'weakness' or 'to weaken'. As such, Dismas' Skorpe handle can be said to mean "Godzilla's weakness", or "weakening Godzilla", a reference to Dismas' desire to eliminate his lusus. Dismas' name is also the name of the Christian saint: Saint Dismas. In the Christian religion, Saint Dismas was one of the two criminals who had died on crosses next to Jesus during the Crucifixion. He, according to the Christian religion, had asked Jesus to "remember him" when he had "come into" his kingdom when he died. The name Dismas derives from the Greek word meaning "sunset" or "death" Personality and Traits Dismas is defined by his constant struggle to overcome his difficult circumstances. Having been raised by a highly volatile and aggressive immature Skulltitan lusus and having been forced to endure horrible physical tolls to satiate it, Dismas is primarily driven by a goal to escape his abusive home by means of eliminating his lusus and -- by extension -- its entire destructive species. He's dedicated his life towards such a goal and spends great time studying ancient footage of Skulltitans and the methods of their defeat. However, Dismas is noted to be the kind of troll who regularly over-estimates his abilities, to the point where he often does more harm than good for himself. This is demonstrated in his insufficient methods in eliminating his lusus (simply trying to choke it out), him gambling and losing ownership of his own soul to Murrit, and even him damaging his computer system after trying to create a Skorpe theme. Dismas tries to present a facade of being a capable, tough troll who has a plan, but truthfully lacks in those departments, something he's painfully aware of. Another side of Dismas is shown when interacting with his moirail, furbishFacilitated, whose shy, anxious personality seems to bring out his more nurturing and comforting traits. He's notably very good at understanding his moirail intuitively, even when she struggles to put her thoughts into words, to the point where she is rarely worried about him not understanding her feelings. His two different temperaments are most obvious when he has to deal with both FF and Murrit at the same time: he's terse and prone to complaining when speaking with Murrit, but will downplay his own pain and frustrations when speaking with FF, and will try to look at things more optimistically in an effort to make her feel better. Relationships Murrit Turkin Murrit and Dismas have been in a kismessitude for at least around two sweeps, and share the standard, mutually antagonistic relationship with one another. Murrit somehow gained and still owns Dismas's soul after an online poker game and the two worked as partners in an unknown capacity in the past. Though it is inferred that the work wasn't negotiable and had quite a lot of murder involved. Murrit appears to have a tough-love stance towards Dismas, regularly helping Dismas in a round-about, incomprehensible manner through the use of his Boobdrone and in person. Dismas generally acts like he's completely tired of Murrit's bullshit, but goes along with it anyway and does seem to be able to talk to him without resorting to usual rivalistic behavior. Murrit has been shown to be physically aggressive with Dismas, at least through the use of Boobdrone. However, this may be a form of hate-flirting and it is unknown if this is indeed a recurring part of their relationship. Murrit and Dismas's relationship has been confirmed to be different for their respective dreamselfs, and rather then their waking world kismessitude, they are Matesprites. This was confirmed by Austin on the VE discord. Jentha Briati Dismas and Jentha are in a'' ''moirallegiance, and their relationship is notably Jentha's only known committed relationship. The two are very close to one another, and openly worry for the other's well being. Despite being anxiety-ridden and constantly struggling to get her thoughts into words, she much calmer when in Dismas' presence, and he's very good at intuitively understanding her feelings. The two are especially of the same mind when it comes to dealing with Murrit, completely fed up and frustrated, but will nonetheless go along with his harebrained ideas. Albion Shukra Although the two have yet to interact directly, Albion and Dismas appear to be familiar and friendly with one another. Dismas was notably concerned when he sees Albion acting strangely (truthfully, she was being possessed by her ancestor, who had wished to warn Dismas of "follow credence of the man who spins words like yarn" and to stop "the limeblooded vessel to his heart"). Ellsee Raines Dismas is aware of Ellsee's existence, but does not know her very well. The only information he has on her is likely through Murrit. Trivia * Dismas' distinctive facial scars appear to be a reference to "phossy jaw": an occupational disease to those who work with phosphorus without proper safety equipment. ** Murrit has specifically called Dismas "phossy jaw" in reference to that condition. * Coincidentally, Dismas' sign can be found on the cover of this book. * Based on his blood color, aspect, and dream moon, his true sign on Alternia would be Taurza, Sign of the Revealer. Gallery dismas_young_assassin.png|Young Dismas dismas_injured_and_reclining.png|Dismas pre-game dismas_yelling_at_forcas.png|Dismas in-game Category:Troll